Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{3y + 6}{5y + 9} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5y + 9$ $ 3y + 6 = \dfrac{5y + 9}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(3y + 6) = 5y + 9 $ $9y + 18 = 5y + 9$ $4y + 18 = 9$ $4y = -9$ $y = -\dfrac{9}{4}$